


Blue

by theamazingfrog



Category: Haldonia
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Cussing, Death, Magic, Other, Swearing, Swords, accidental murder, bad language, caster - Freeform, casting threads, etc - Freeform, haldonia - Freeform, magic that's gone horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingfrog/pseuds/theamazingfrog
Summary: In which a Caster is revealed and the first death occurs.





	Blue

Everything’s so much nicer at night, I think to myself as I watch the city through one of the throne room’s large windows. I can see so much from up here. It feels like I’m safe here, and I’m all on my own here as well so I can just let my thoughts wander. I’ve got my earphones in, just playing some instrumental piano stuff. Makes me feel like I should be doing a monologue or something in a movie. Should I have a cigarette? ...Nah. They’re bad for you. Hey, I wish I could open the window and get some fresh air! Although, I suppose it might be a bit dangerous to open such a big window so high off the ground. What floor is this, the third? Fourth? I can’t remember. I haven’t left the castle since Relis brought me here; I don’t really want to leave, since Relis’d be mad at me and also just ‘cause it’s nice here. There aren’t too many people, and the ones that are here just tend to leave me alone. And besides, where would I go? 

I think back to Liam. He’s in a holding cell now in the dungeon, but he’s angry and he had a massive dose of magic. It probably wouldn’t be too difficult for him to get out if he didn’t mind having a headache for a few days. I shiver. No, no, even if he escaped there are guards on duty outside the door at all times, so he’d just be restrained and back to square one but, like, with stronger locks and a bad headache. I’m, I’m sure it’ll be ok. Just, stop thinking about it.

I look back at the city in front of me. I think Relis said that this is Voin. Yeah, that’s right, ‘cause I remember he said that people wear crazy shit. Like, ballgowns and stuff, just for going to get some bread from the supermarket. How weird is that? I mean, like, no offence to them, but isn’t that probably way too much effort? Although, I guess that if you’re used to it, it isn’t that much effort at all. But still, wouldn’t it be uncomfortable? Ah, I guess the same applies to that, too.

I realise that I’m accidentally whispering everything I’m thinking. Oops. I’m glad there’s nobody around, or else they’d think I’m even creepier than they already do. I mean, I guess I’d be creeped out if some weirdo just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly was by the King’s side at almost all times. God, it sounds weird calling him ‘the King’. He’s just Relis to me. I wonder why that is? Like, everyone else, even, like, Lord Aganeem, who’s practically his best friend, calls him King Relis, or Your Majesty, or My King, or something like that. I mean, Aganeem probably calls him Relis too, but privately. Why’m I allowed to just call him Relis? Not that I’m complaining or anything. I’m whispering again. Need to stop that.

Are my eyes fucked up, or can I suddenly see a bit of blue light? I wave my hand; no, there’s definitely a shadow on the wall below the mirror. Where’s the blue coming from? Oh shit, Liam. He was blue. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

I run away from the window towards the open throne room doors. When I get through them I can see that the blue light’s gone round the corner. Shit. My heart’s pounding, I can feel it in my ears. Something’s gonna go wrong, really wrong, I can just feel it. I reach the corner and fly down the stairs.   
“Hey! Stop!” I yell hopelessly. Stupid idea; he’s only gonna keep going or try to fight me. I just have to keep going, I don’t know where he’s going but I can’t lose him. 

Fuck, I nearly fell down the steps just then, my legs don’t want to work with me right now. Need to be careful.

I wish I could run faster or see in the dark or something useful like that. I reach the bottom of the stairs and- wait. Where’s the light? There’s only one corridor down here so unless he can go through walls he’s gone. Fuck! I mean, there’s Cecil’s laboratory but it’s always locked and he’d be stupid to try and go in there anyway because there’s always a ton of people in there anyway. 

I can see the stars through a window on my right as I walk along. Maybe Liam can go invisible or something? Fuck, what if he’s just lurking somewhere, waiting to kill me or something? Soft piano chords are playing through my earbuds still, a melancholy melody sinking into my bones as my heart slows down. I was probably just seeing things; blue light and white moonlight are kind of similar and there were some windows in the hallways. I’m sure it was just my head being weird again. I’ll go and see what Cecil’s doing, I don’t want to be on my own with my head right now. The soft glow of the dimmed lab lights indicate that he’s probably trying to concentrate right now, but… fuck it, I don’t want to be alone. I really scared myself there.

Icy blue light suddenly glares out of the windows in solid beams. It looks like some sort of alien shit. Fuck, fuck, oh no, I relaxed, oh fuck, oh-

I sprint forward and rip my earphones out, shoving them in my pocket as I throw the door open. Aganeem, Relis, Cecil, Liam, they’re all here, Liam’s glowing outside of his outline now, he looks like he’s refracting or something, bits of colour keep jumping off of him like seperate outlines that aren’t the same blue as his natural one, Aganeem screams, Cecil’s yelling at me to get away but it’s too late, Liam saw me and now he’s coming towards me and I’m not even armed and I look at Cecil and so does Liam and

He just hit Cecil. He, he just, just hit Cecil and Cecil just crumpled. Everything except for Liam’s in black and white now. His saturated form starkly contrasts with the dullness of the surroundings. Aganeem’s running toward Liam with his sword and I’m frozen to the spot, I’m trying to run away but my legs won’t work, I’m trapped, I can’t move, Liam just, he, Liam just turned toward Aganeem and took his sword off him and he, his, Relis is yelling now, at Aganeem instead of me, get away, run, run away, oh my fucking, I, no, Liam just, Liam, he-

Liam just, he stabbed Aganeem with his own sword. He, Aganeem’s fallen over and Relis is shouting at me to do something, Liam’s still walking toward me with a sword that’s now covered in Aganeem’s, in his, I can’t move, please just let me move, 

“Jean,” Liam says gently, tilting his head to one side, “you should have helped me out. This magic in me, it’s hurting me so much. It’s burning me, Jean. If you’d helped me out then I’d not be hurting so much now, and if I wasn’t hurting so much then I wouldn’t listen to the magic telling me to kill them. It’s your fault, Jean.” 

“No, no, it’s not, not my fault, I couldn’t-”  
“Yes it is, Jean. Look at your friends,” Liam smiles at me softly. I look, I see Aganeem lying bleeding on the floor, I see Relis cradling him in his arms and trying so much to stop the blood from coming out any more, I see my brother, knocked unconscious on the floor, and I see Liam. Is, was Liam my friend? I, why, 

“Why do you want to hurt me, I, I thought you said we were friends?” I ask quietly.  
“Because you didn’t help me, and-”  
“I didn’t, don’t remember you-”  
“And that’s not what friends do, Jean!" He snarls at me, saturated light spiking out from his body before he pauses and takes a deep breath, regaining his composure. "They’re supposed to help each other out and not forget about each other.” Liam completely ignores what I said, it, is it my fault? I, if I’d just pretended to have known him it would all be fine.

Wait, what’s that? There’s a glowing purple thread coming out of my finger. My hands just, just start moving on their own. I can see a purple mist forming around me, like the red haze from when I woke up in Tuath but it’s clearer. My hands move on their own and throw the thread, like a fishing rod, and it catches onto Liam’s sword. I’m in control again, I decide to try something, if I move my hand away, does it move as well, let’s see-

I whip my hand to one side and the sword flies out of Liam’s grip and clatters across the room. Relis isn’t even paying attention. 

I throw the thread again and it catches onto Liam this time. 

He suddenly runs toward me, he’s probably going to kill me, maybe if i just move my hand gently to one side he’ll fall over a bit, I’m shaking though, what if I move too quickly, suddenly I blink and he’s a metre away and it scares me so much that I just throw my hand up into the air to cover my face and Liam flies up with it. He looks shocked. Relis looks shocked. Liam hits the ceiling and falls down again with a sickeningly dull thud and he doesn’t get up again. Colour returns to the room again. A little bit of blood dribbles out from his nose. I just killed someone. I just killed someone who said he was my friend before.

The room is silent. The purple goes away and I can see normally again. Relis has tears streaking down his cheeks and is trembling, is he afraid of me, is he going to throw me out or lock me up, he is, isn’t he, I’m sorry, I, 

“You can cast threads.” He says bluntly. I don’t even nod, I assume that’s right but if I don’t respond then I can’t say anything wrong. “Come here.” I walk over. I feel sick, the room’s spinning. I keep replaying the scene over and over in my head, Liam’s surprised expression and then him falling down again. 

Relis pats the floor next to him. I kneel next to him, I think I’m going to cry but if I cry then that might be the final straw for him. “Give me your hands.” I hold my hands out. Relis unbuttons Aganeem’s shirt near where the stab wound is, it’s not right in the middle of his torso, it’s more at the side I guess, like where his hips are but about an inch in. He’s breathing shallowly. Little mauve threads are sticking out from around the cut. “You see the threads, right?”   
I nod.  
“Tie the wound closed.” He says.  
“I don’t know if I can-”  
“Just do it!” Relis yells angrily. I nod, not daring to speak; I don’t want to make him any more upset by crying or anything. I can feel my heart pounding in my neck and my vision is wobbly with tears. I reach out for the little mauve threads and start tying knots between them. When I tie a knot, though, the threads turn into regular skin. Well, scar tissue. I can feel Relis looking at me. He hates me, I can tell it. The wound is almost healed completely when Relis pulls my hand away. It’s much paler than usual.  
“Clean up that mess,” Relis says coldly, gesturing to Liam's still-flashing body, “and I’ll take care of Cecil and Aganeem. Go to bed when you’re done, or don't, I don't care as long as I don't see you.” 

I nod and watch him pick up Aganeem and Cecil, slinging them over his shoulders like rag dolls. He leaves the room, shutting the door after him, and I bury my face in my hands and let the tears fall. I’m trying to be quiet, I don’t want to upset Relis any more, he nearly just lost Aganeem and Cecil, and it’s probably all my fault as well. I hold my breath to try and stop the crying. I stand up and wipe my eyes. Walking over to Liam feels like I’m climbing a mountain. His eyes are still open. I close them. The room is cold and his blood’s still warm. I can hear music still playing in my pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my last piece of old writing for a little while, this one is a direct continuation of Trial. Another possibly out-of-story piece, with some unexplained characters. Cecil is the Royal Scientist, although he probably won't be a Larkent for long as a result of character-development-based shenanigans which occured when I was shifting characters around. In case it's unclear, Liam drank magic in its liquid form during Trial and is now suffering the consequences of having fatal amounts of it in his system, having his body tear itself apart at the metaphorical seams, fluctuating between dimensions. tl;dr Liam is fucked bc of the magic :)))


End file.
